Horror Games
by Matron of Madness
Summary: Playing horror games has always interested a certain student in Fallcreek University, and believe it or not, she learned a lot from them. However, nothing could have prepared her for what that flower unleashed on campus..
1. Prologue: Just A Nightmare

**[Rawr! I have a writers block for my other ObsCure fic, and I feel all sad because of it. I was only on the first chapter, too! -sigh- Anyways, this is a story I'm starting up while I re-play the first game and get more inspiration. Lmfao! Who does this story center around? Read to find out. But it IS in the 'Aftermath's' story-line, just with about a billion changes. Yahoo... anyways.. yeah... let's get on with it then!]**

_I don't own ObsCure: The Aftermath or any of it's characters_

* * *

The girl's slender fingers twirled the pencil in her grip lightly, her legs crossing under her desk. ".....and if you look closely at the organs drawn in the picture, you can see...." She rolled her eyes and tried to tune out the teacher as he spoke. It was an every day thing for students to get bored here in Fall University, seeing as the classes here just weren't that great. Especially since the teachers here just seemed to ramble on and on without an end. Oh well, at least class was nearly over. In fact....

There went the bell.

A small smile spread on the girl's face, and she quickly grabbed her physics books into her grip, now keeping her pencil still. She uncrossed her legs and shot out of her seat, giggling in delight. A few of the boys in the classroom glanced at her and winked before getting their own things together, aside from one who made a 'I want a rematch' face.

Making her way to the door, she froze at the sound of a voice behind her.

"And where do you think your going, Miss Wang?" Her teacher crossed his arms, motioning for her to come over.

Letting out a groan, she obliged. "What did I do Mr. James? I turned in everything today, I swear!"

"Yes, I'm aware of this. I just wanted to ask if it was actually _your _work this time? Last time I checked your work, I found that one of our higher-up students had offered to do it for you." His gaze slid to a young boy sitting in the front, who immediately groaned and grabbed his belongings, running out the door. Sighing, Richard James turned back to his student. "Jun, do I have to express to you how important it is you pass my class? If you don't, you could fail the whole semester!"

Jun nodded quickly, her messy hair bouncing in the movement, even though it was tied up in a slight ponytail. "I know, I know! I swear though, I did all of my work on my own, and I even _tried_ this time! ...Can I please go, Mr. James?" She let out a long sigh, trying her best to make puppy-eyes.

Richard groaned in annoyance, simply waving his hand in dismissal. "Just don't disappoint me, Miss Wang."

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Jun smiled brightly. "Bye, Mr. Richards!" The man just rolled his eyes, turning back to his desk. Giggling, the girl turned away and shot out the door, into the busy hall-ways of the collage. Sven was going to kill her if she was late to his little get-together. What was it he needed to show them? A flower right? For the love of...

"Jun! Hey, Jun!" The girl turned quickly to see Corey running up behind her. Her sister's boyfriend was insane – and personally, she hated being around him.

"Corey," she commented flatly, nearly dodging a man that stood in front of her, making a mental note to keep her gaze forward at all times. Last thing she needed to do was run into a drunk collage student. "What do you want? I thought you and Mei were supposed to be heading up to Sven's."

"We were, but she wanted me to get you there – just in case you got lost.." Corey let out a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He seemed to shrink back when Jun let out a slight growl, rolling her eyes.

"I know where I'm going, Corey! Just get your ass up there and help _her _would you? She's the one who can't tell left from right!"

Corey slightly flinched at her words, nodding his head. "U-Uh... r-right.. I'll go ahead then. Um, see you there.. I guess?"

"Like hell," she muttered under her breath, watching as he turned and shot off in the direction he'd come from. It wasn't that she had a grudge against him or anything – it just bothered her that he was the one dating her sister, Mei Wang. He had a larger crush on his car than he did her... and thus, she trusted him just about as much as she would trust Kenny in a relationship.

That had to say something.

Turning her attention completely back to where she was going, she dodged a few boys who ran by her, screaming out about something having to do with a camera. She scoffed. These people were all idiots.. but she had to admit, they were hilarious.

"Oh well," she muttered, quickening her pace as she heard someone outside of the window screaming 'jeranamo'. "Better get there before they do."

* * *

"He-ey, Jun!" Sven opened the door just as she was about to knock, causing her to raise her eyebrow in question slightly.

"Psychic moment, Sven?" Jun smiled and walked into his dorm, waving heartily at a blond girl in the corner of the room. "Hello Amy!"

"Hi!" Amy giggled, clasping her hands together. The girl looked a combination of sexy and adorable today, which made Jun giggle under her breath. She found the way her friend tried to manipulate guys amusing – and needless to say, she was always a girl for fashion, rather it be seductive use, or just casual. All-though the thong that was showing on her thigh was a bit much. "How are you?"

"The usual. I'm just planning what to do at the Delta later tonight!" Jun plopped down onto Sven's couch, resting her head on one arm of the chair, and crossing her legs full-length on the other. "I am doubting taking Kenny though."

Sven seemed to get a silent perk. "Why?"

"God knows Shannon will barge in and kidnap him from us, so what's the point?" Jun ran a hand through her black hair, which she found was extremely difficult when lying on a chair.

"You do have a point," Amy muttered, sighing. She crossed her legs, deep in thought. "But does Shannon even know we're going? Maybe if Kenny can keep his mouth shut long enough, she won't even notice!"

"Yeah, that'll happen," Sven muttered, then turned his attention to the door as he heard another knock. He swung the door open, letting out a slightly obnoxious laugh. "Dude! What took you!?"

Corey slapped his hand onto the others shoulder and smirked. "If you must know, gamer chick over there blew up at me and made me run after her sister." He gestured towards Jun quickly, who muttered something along the lines of 'I could hardly call it 'blowing up'.

"Oh, shut up!" Mei bounded by Corey, practically skipping up to the chair her twin sat in. "By the way, Jun, are you sure they'll let us in to the Delta?"

Jun scoffed and rose one hand into the air, pointing a finger down at herself. "Look, if your with me, it just _won't _be an issue!" She shuffled into a sitting position, then groaned. "But enough about the Delta – what did you want from us, Sven?"

Said man laughed and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a small ash-tray that held a flower inside it. "Everyone on campus has been making tea from this flower, so I thought it was about time we tried it. Here, smell it!" He handed it to Jun, who sniffed the object without hesitance.

"Whoa!" The girl let out a quick giggle, handing it to Corey, who had practically pushed Mei out of his way to get to the item. He took a quick sniff of it as well, his eyes widening.

"Wow, that is cool!"

…  
_Jun winced a bit as her head began to hurt a bit_

Suddenly, Corey felt a strong hand on his shoulder, which spun him around quickly. There stood Kenny, smirking down at him. "Hey, let me see it!" He grabbed the flower and took a long smell, sighing slowly. "Ahh! That's the stuff!"

And, as expected, yet another hand gripped Kenny's arm, dragging him backwards. "Come on, Kenny!" A woman's voice hissed sharply, glaring daggers from behind him. The girl had extremely dark red hair, and a shirt that was striped with red and black, paired up with a matching black mini-skirt. As if she didn't look Gothic enough, her make-up was done completely black.

"Sisters," Kenny muttered under his breath, allowing himself to be dragged away, out the door.

"Weird family." Amy shrugged her shoulders, taking her turn to sniff the flower.

...  
_Suddenly, Jun let out a low groan, her eyes dropping shut._

No one even noticed.

* * *

"Shit.. where am I?" Jun rubbed her head slightly as she sat up, looking around her. She was in an odd forest area – a place that looked vaguely familiar... "The hospital? How the hell... when did I come here?" Shaking her head, she rose from the ground, her gaze going over to a nearby baseball bat. Getting a skeptical look, she forced herself to step over to it, despite the pain going through her head. Picking up the sleek red object, she twirled it a few times, sighing. "I've gone insane. It's official..."

"Jun!" Turning at the sound of her name, she gasped at the sudden realization she wasn't alone. A familiar blond girl stood in the distance, waving her arms frantically. "Juuuuun! Over here! Can you see me!?"

"Amy?" Jun ran forward to the girl, stopping dead as soon as she neared her. "Amy! H-How did we get here?"

The blond frowned. "I'm not sure. I don't remember sleep walking, so..." She shook her head and sighed. "I just don't know. But I do think-" She cut off at a small scratching noise behind her. Getting a confused look, she turned and squinted into the darkness. Up ahead was the hospital building, or.. well, they thought it was. It kinda looked like it, aside from the creepy doll-like structures that were sticking up on the entrance path.

"What the hell is going on," Jun muttered, her face twisting into disgust as she viewed the creepy stuffed structures. Amy didn't hear her though, because her thoughts were focused on the deformed creature that was pulling a bag down the side-path, towards a small ladder that led into.. the hospital basement, maybe?

Suddenly, she heard a muffled scream come from the sack. Jun must have heard it too, seeing as she cursed under her breath and ran forward, slamming her bat down on the dolls surrounding the path. Amy ran up behind her, biting her nails lightly. She didn't know what was happening.. but it was really freaking her out.

After a few minutes of hard-worked whacking, Jun managed to clear out a path just as the odd man began to drag the bag down the ladder, only to have the two girls hot on his trail. "Let her go, bastard!" The female gamer gripped the cold metal of the ladder in her hand, then began to quickly scramble down after him, listening as Amy did the same.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Jun gritted her teeth together, anger and fear plastered onto her features. She obviously didn't plan on letting whoever that man was get away with kidnap.. or murder, whichever it was he was planning. Leave it to her to get completely worked up about something.. even if it was far out of her reach.

Amy frowned, shaking her head. "I dunno.. but... Jun, this place is really creepy. I don't think we should be here." She glanced around at the room they were in. It was a normal nurse office, with the exception of the fact it seemed to lead absolutely no where. The only opening it had was the one they'd climbed through – she didn't see how that deformed manic could have gotten away.

Jun groaned, walking over to the desk that stood in the room, shaking her head. "I can't believe we couldn't do anything," she muttered. This was just like a few of the horror games she ever played – a person would get kidnapped, and you had a timer of how long you had to save them. Apparently their timer had been on zero from the start.

"Shh!" Amy suddenly broke her thoughts, and Jun's gaze turned back to the blond. "Listen.."

And she did. In the distance, a small stomping noise could be heard. Raising her eyebrow slightly, Jun tilted her head. What was it? Better yet, where the hell was it coming from? There was no way it could be coming from down here, right? There weren't any other doors...

"Jun, I think we should-AHHHHHH!" Amy suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream as the wall behind her bust open, a huge claw swiping through her stomach, which immediately exploded, scattering blood on all nearby objects... including Jun.

"O-O-Oh my God!" Jun turned from the scene and screamed, running quickly back to the ladder she'd come through. Hands gripping the metal again, she began to quickly pull herself up, cold streams of tears rolling down her cheeks, mixing with the blood that had stained her skin. "No... this can't be happening," she whined quietly, reaching her hand up to grip the last bar.

But before she could go any further, a sharp pain hit her lower-back, and blood engulfed her vision..... her blood.

* * *

"NOOO!" Jun shot up from her bed, panting heavily. Before she could do anything, she leaned over the side and opened her mouth, only to allow a quick rush of vomit to hit her dorm's carpet. After a moment, she sat back up, her breathing beginning to slow down a bit. "A dream," she muttered hoarsely, raising off her bed to get a cloth from the bathroom.. and an energy drink.

Stopping at the small mini-fridge first, she grabbed the energy drink and popped the cap open, hastily pouring the cold liquid down her throat to wash out the horrible taste. After she'd drank the whole thing, she just let the can fall to the floor, then hastily snatched the sink cloth from the bathroom.

Walking over to the mess she made, she bent down to clean it, touching her cheek gently. She could feel the wetness from where she'd actually began to cry, causing her to let out a half-strangled choking noise, as if she hadn't gotten the last of the sobbing from her system. And seeing as she was here alone, she figured everyone had already gone to the Delta... great. She was alone, stranded, and freaked out.

Beginning to clean the mess on the floor, she gulped once and shook her head. "Just a dream," she muttered, as if trying to convince herself it was just that.

But she knew better. She'd played horror games before... or perhaps she really was just blowing this out of proportion. Either way, she would convince herself...

"It was just a dream.."

* * *

**I personally love Jun D: And I was so sad of her short fate in the game. I felt ripped off that you couldn't save her.. So, I'm making her, her own story! :D Obviously that calls for major changes in the plot line, but that's always fun, right? Anyways, I'm hoping to get this one updated way faster than my other one [stupid writers block...] Wish me luck with that, ha-ha!**


	2. Chapter I: Mutation

**[Finally! I can update xD I'll spare you the excuses.. eh heh. Anyways, I've gotten really good feedback about this story, some in reviews - and some in PMs. I'm surprised o.e; Thank you for that.. I'm inspired now!]**

_I don't own ObsCure: The Aftermath or any of it's characters_

* * *

Jun sat on her bed, eyes glued to the floor she'd been staring at for what seemed the past hour. Really though, the clock only said it had been twenty-minutes. It was hard to believe so little time had flown by since she'd woken up in tears, practically on the verge of screaming. Now that she thought about it, though, it was odd that no one had come in to check on her. Usually their neighbors were listening in on everything that went on.

In fact... the whole hall seemed quite silent outside.

"Calm down, their probably just at the party," she muttered, shaking her head. She grabbed the note on her dresser and ran through it once more.

_Dear Jun,_

_Mei went ahead and dragged me off to the Delta. I asked if she wanted to wait for you - but she refused. You did look pretty zonked out, though. Well, whenever you wake up, head on down! We need back-up if we're planning to stop Kenny from making a fool of himself. And Sven..._

_-Corey.  
P.S. She let me take the car!!! Can you believe it!?_

Jun wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. What was with this guy and that damned vehicle? It wasn't like the thing was getting any younger - and it already looked like it was about to fall into pieces. Well, in her opinion anyways. Throwing the note on the ground, she released a heavy sigh and lifted off her bed, walking over to the closet in her room. She looked down at her wardrobe and bit her lip. It didn't look too flattering... the shirt was wrinkled from her falling asleep, the jeans had been torn by something, and a bright red stain was on the front of her shirt. Wait! What?

"Where did that-" Jun cut off as the radio on her belt began to static a bit, causing her to jump.

_"....hel....Richard....students.....mutation....wrong....Anyone?"_

The girl blinked a few times, trying to process what she'd heard. Richard.... Mr. James!? Grabbing the radio in her hands, she pressed the button down, adjusted the antenna, and spoke. "Mr. James, is that you!? What are you doing?"

_"Ms. Wong? Your alive?"_

"Of course I'm alive! W-Wait, why are you asking? Is something wrong?"

_"Listen - I can't explain to you while your God-knows-where. It'd be easier to tell you face-to-face. I need you to grab a weapon - a shard of glass, a bat, a gun if you can find one - and meet me down in the courtyard."_

"A weapon? Mr. James, what are you talking about? Is there something wrong!?"

_"....don't....come....run....flower!"_

And just like that, the batteries in her radio died, leaving the girl stranded in her confusion, and fear. "Oh my God.. I-I'd better go." Forgetting the outfit issue she had, she ran over to the mirror in her room, holding her breath. "I'm going to kill him if he's messing with me." Raising her fist into the air, she rammed it into the glass, wincing as a few loose pieces pierced her skinned. Retreating, she scanned the pieces that fell, then the ones still left on the mirror. In the middle, still hooked, a long shard of glass stood straight up.

"This is going to hurt," Jun muttered, grabbing onto the shard with both hands. Taking in a sharp breath, she yanked the structure, feeling as the sharp ends slit into her palm, and the glass broke loose. Throwing it onto a bed for a moment, she lifted her hands up to examine them, holding back the sobs of pain she had ready to spill out. Blood was _all over _her hands. The gashes were pretty deep too, but she figured not wasn't the time to go running off to the nurse. Whatever Richard thought was so important to make her carry a weapon, it must be pretty urgent.

Jun groaned and grabbed the shard in her hand again, ignoring the pain that came with the motion. She made her way over to the door and pushed the wooden structure open. Then, she froze. Hadn't he mentioned a flower? Her eyes widened in slight thought... he couldn't possible mean the one she'd sniffed earlier, right? But, she couldn't explain the nightmare either, so maybe it was linked somehow..

The girl shook her head, attempting to save herself the none sense of it all. This was _not _a horror game - this was reality. And none of that stuff was possible. Pushing herself into the hall, she looked around the area in hope, trying to see if anyone else was around. "Hello?" She walked over to the window once she heard no response, staring out at the night around her. If one squinted, they could possibly spot the Delta Gama building from here... but the lights weren't on, so it was merely impossible. Which was weird.. they were having a party weren't they?

"Help.... me...." Jun jumped at the sound of a voice, turning her head to look where it had come from. To her right, a girl crouched on the floor, coughing up... blood. Cautiously, the shard of glass was pulled into a tighter grip in her hand. For once, she didn't notice the pain.

"What's wrong?" Jun stopped in front of the girl, bending down slightly so that she could at least make eye contact. Upon getting closer, she realized it was the girl who lived next door. That would explain why no one had come barging in her room when she'd woken up. She could only imagine how long this girl had been injured.. but what the hell could have hurt her to begin with? "Kate, are you alright?"

"I.... don't know. Everyone turned into these things... a-and then they killed us. They killed everyone! There was blood everywhere, Jun... I barely... ugh.. argh!" Kate gripped her head in pain, a series of screams coming from her. Jun jumped back, raising the glass up to face her. She didn't know what was happening, and something told her she didn't want to find out.

"ARGH!"

And then, all hell broke loose.

Right before Jun's eyes, the girl's skin started to bubble, her eyes rolled back into her head, and the screams turned into blood-curdling roars. Kate's limbs split apart, blood splattering all over the floor - and within moment, new skin was growing onto her... and she was growing. Taller, fatter, and a hell of a lot scarier. That was the only thing that processed in her mind before she actually noticed what had happened.

Her friend had mutated.

"Oh my-" Jun cut off as the monster grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air. She struggled as best as she could, her legs kicking the air, every now and again landing a tiny score on the bulk of the mutant. It must have gotten frustrated with her, though, because in one swift motion...

She'd been thrown out the window.

* * *

Jun lazily opened her eyes, now being blinded by the light above her. She slowly got into a sitting position, coughing a few times. "Ow," she muttered, her fingers tracing the path the rocks made on the gravel below her. Looking around in worry, almost in fear she'd landed in hell, she sighed in relief when she realized it was just the basement. By the hole in the roof, she figured that monster must have thrown her pretty hard. Luckily, the shard of glass landed next to her - instead of inside her like she would have feared. Suddenly, the radio began to static again... wait... hadn't the batteries died?

_"....Ju....Ms....lo....Wang?"_

"Mr. James," Jun muttered, grabbing the nearly-crushed radio from her belt. She pressed the button, groaning into it. "Why didn't you mention that homicidal freaks were running around? That's not something you keep to yourself."

_"I would have thought you could have at least made it to the courtyard before getting yourself hurt. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?"_

"No."

_"About fourty minutes. Where are you?"_

"One of those things threw me into the basement.I'm not sure where the exit is."

_"Hm... alright. I've already made my way to the girl's dorm. I'll direct you out of there from the camera up here, okay? Just take my directions."_

"Okay! Sounds good to me. Just don't get me killed now - remember, I just fell from the second floor. I'm not exactly in the mood to fend off these creeps." Jun struggled to her feet, trying not to fall back on her butt. Gripping the shard of glass in one of her torn-up hands, she sighed and glanced at the hallway before her. Seeing as the other way was a dead in, she already knew where to go from here.

Gripping her shoulder with her free hand, she slowly limped forward, grunting each time one of her pained feet hit the floor. Despite herself, though, she sped up as the thought of dying entered her mind. Through her radio, she could register Richard's voice telling her to go through the first door at the end of the hall. Doing as she was told, she bit her lip at the sound of a roar. Dodging a swing from one of the fat monsters in her way, she quickly picked up her pace, running by him.

_"Take the door up here to the right - your going to have to break a few boards to get to it."_

Jun stopped as she reached the boarded structure he was talking about, fiercely raising her glass into the air and striking down on it, causing the wood to bust into pieces. Walking forward, she opened the door and went through - a new sound entering her senses. A slight... whispery sound.

_"A few enemies coming up. Move by them and get to the door down the hall to your left. After that, just keep going straight and you should reach a switch that opens the exit door for you. I'll meet you down there."_

Jun simply nodded and poked her head around the corner, groaning as she saw a few flying creatures were in the way. Glancing at the glass in her hand, she held her breath, walked into the open, and threw it at them. It narrowly scarred one of them, but it got their attention. They came flying towards her, and she quickly began to limp in that direction. Once they reached her, she ducked under their attempt to latch onto her and shot towards the door they'd been in front of, thrusting it open, and closing it behind her all the same.

Releasing a sigh, Jun turned back to the hallway - she knew where she was now. Limping forward through the short hall, she entered the next door, then paused. Her gaze flickered over to a switch on the side of the wall. Next to it stood a metal door, the light above it was switched to red in indication that it was locked. "Please, please let this be the switch," she muttered, running up to it. She pulled the lever down quickly and listened to the small beep that came with it. The light switched to green, and one could hear the door unlatching.

Jun sighed in relief, then got a curious look. Why did she feel so dreadful? Slowly, she turned around to face the opposite way, her eyes widening when she saw a large monster approaching. "No!" The creature's claw slashed her stomach just as she moved back, causing a small cut to appear. Great - like she needed to lose anymore blood. Stumbling back, she almost fell to the ground... but a arm from behind her caught her, keeping her standing straight up.

And then, she heard a gun go off. Eyes clouded with the sight of her own blood, she just groaned, unaware that whoever had helped her had killed the monster.

"You can't take care of yourself for one minute, can you?" A man's voice asked from beside her, and she instantly knew that Richard James had come to her rescue... again. God, for a teacher, he knew how to shoot these things, didn't he?

"I... ugh..."

"Hold on. I'll get the bandages," he muttered, gently setting her against the wall. Her only reply was a small cough, and the sound of the glass slipping from her hand - causing a small clank to sound through the almost-empty halls of the basement. Blood from her hand leaked onto the floor, along with the cut she had on her stomach.

Richard grabbed a bag that was lying on the other side of the door, taking a few medical supplies out of it. Looking back to his student, he shook his head. She was a very poor sight to see right now. "You know, I wasn't actually serious when I mentioned a shard of glass as a possible weapon. That was pretty dumb of you."

"You should have said that," Jun replied angrily, not daring to move anything other than her mouth. Richard simply rolled his eyes and came up to her, grabbing her wrist in his hands. He began to wrap a few layers of bandages on it, sighing.

"Idiot."

"So, um... any idea what's going on?" Jun tried to ignore his rude comment.

"Not a clue. Although I did run into your friends at the Delta - they seem to think that the flower everyone has seen here has something to do with these mutations. Any thoughts?"

"You know, after the nightmares I had from that thing... I have to agree with them. But, wait, their still alive?"

"Quite. Your sister seemed a bit freaked out about you. I offered to come find you - after all, it gave me more time to test out the creatures behaviors. They're extremely aggressive."

"Ha. No kidding. When we're done here, I'd really like it if you could lead me to everyone." Jun tilted her head slightly, despite the pain it caused. She was getting a migrain. "Where were they going, anyways?"

"Hospital."

Jun groaned and jerked her hand away from him once he was done patching it up, in which he switched sides, beginning on the other one. "I guess we have a ways to go." He simply nodded in agreement.

Somehow, Jun had a feeling that this was only the beginning. Things were about to get much, much worse..

* * *

**[I know that was a bit short, but they'll get longer xD I promise. And I tried to mix in the scene from the game, seeing as I wanted from familiar elements in there... Only this time - Jun lived! xD Eh heh. Well, I hope to update sooner next time D: I'll try!]**


	3. Chapter II: False Bravery

_I don't own ObsCure: The Aftermath or any of it's characters_

* * *

Jun slowly moved out of the basement door, her arm wrapped around Richard's shoulders. After the man had, less than carefully, bandaged her obvious wounds, the real challenge had been getting her to her feet. She was in no condition to be fighting, or running, from mutated freaks... especially ones that tended to throw her out windows. She had never seen something like that happen in a video game...

The two of them began towards the parking lot of the girl's dorm - using Jun's car to make it to the hospital was idea for now. It would be the easiest, and quickest, way to make it. After all, the faster they reached the others, the faster they got the hell off this campus.

"How long will it take us to make it to the hospital?" Jun turned her head slightly, catching a glimpse of the side of the man's face before she was forced to look forward once more. She didn't take too kindly that her head was still throbbing from the loss of blood she'd endured. Richard had said it was a miracle she was still alive... No kidding.

"At this speed? It'll take us 'til morning to reach your car." His voice leaked with sarcasm, which angered the girl slightly. What was wrong with him? They were in the middle of hell and all he could think about was making cruel jokes... Err, wait, he was joking, right?

"Ha-ha..."

"Really, you need to pick up the pace - just a bit, even. And I hope you get used to moving around soon, because if one of those things show up, we're going to have to run for it."

"I thought you had a gun?" Jun's eyes widened in worry. She knew what he was going to say before he even said it...

"Out of bullets."

Wasn't that just fantastic! She hoped that Mei was better off than they were. Whatever the situation they got into, she had a bad feeling it wasn't going to be the best moment in her life. In all honesty, she figured that this would probably be the worst night of her life. Never before had she dreamed of something like this happening... and it was obvious that Richard hadn't either, even though he kept such a cool attitude. She'd had him as a professor every day for the past year... she knows when he's serious or not.

But this was something she'd never expected to see from him - _false _bravery.

"I guess I'll suck it up and run for it if that happens," Jun pointed out quickly, realizing she had let herself get lost in her thoughts. "Hopefully nothing catches up though. They didn't seem that fast.. Well, the flying things seemed pretty quick, but the fat ones-"

"There are more," Richard cut in, his gaze flickering over to the girl he supported. "Those aren't the only two breeds. The others are faster... much faster. And there are larger ones - more damaging. A man that was with the other group... he said that they were called Super Zombies."

"Super Zombies?" Jun echoed, her face twisting into disgust. She never really thought about the possibility of these things being zombies. But who the hell would have known what they were? "Which person said that? Corey?"

"No. If you mean your sister's boyfriend - he barely knew anything." That didn't surprise her. "His name... Kenny? It was Kenny Matthews, I believe." Jun's breath caught in her throat. Could it be that...? No. It wasn't possible. All the stories she'd heard - they couldn't be true.

"He went to Leafmore High School," Jun choked out, her eyes widening. "But I thought those were just urban legends? There's no way something like that could have actually happened."

Everyone who was anyone knew the stories about that school. It'd been printed in the paper by a detective that had spoken with the three kids who 'survived' Leafmore. He'd been put in a mental hospital out of the fact he was hell-bent on proving that it'd happened. The three students had made it somewhere else before they could get commited. The story was something along the lines of a boy going missing, and his sister and a few friends stayed behind. It turned out the principal had been kidnapping children and testing on them with some virus he'd created, turning them into mutant monster... zombies, if you could call them that.

The kids had survived the night after some struggle, but not without a loss. Two of the kids died - what had their names been? Ashley Thompson and Josh Carter, right? The three who had made it out approached the detective, and told him everything.

But, the students in that story... Could Kenny have been the one that went missing? If that was so - then Shannon Matthews must have been playing the role of the distressed sister that followed after him. It had to be the only explanation for Kenny knowing what was going on...

The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Ms. Wang?" Richard cut into her thoughts, giving her a slightly worried look. "Are you okay? You zoned out! Your sister will have my head if I let you die on my watch."

"I'm fine," Jun said quickly, suppressing an amused smile. "And, seriously, Mr. James, you can call me Jun. I don't feel like worrying about formalities at the moment - fearing for our lives seems more appropriate."

"Ah, err, alright... Jun." Richard fidgeted slightly - she got the impression that her was more for formalities no matter what the situation. He didn't seem like the type to speak to his students more than needed, either. "Look!" His voice broke the small silence that had engulfed them, and she followed his gaze obediently. "That's your car, isn't it?"

A red vehicle sat not for from them, it's perfected paint-job clashing with the horrors of the night. Call her crazy, but Jun could almost understand Corey's love for his car right about now. She felt like running up to hug it... if it weren't for the various wounds restricting her from doing so.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Jun pushed herself off of Richard's support, much to his displeasure. It was obvious he didn't think she was ready to walk on her own - not without good reason anyways. But he got the sense that she didn't care, so he simply followed along as she bounded - or limped - the rest of the way, closing the gap up between them and the car. She seemed eager.

"Calm down - it's not going to just fly away, dummy." The professor caught up with her quickly, nearly yanking her back as she reached for the driver's side. "And your most certainly not driving. Not in that state. Give me your keys."

Jun puffed out her cheeks in protect, but did as she was told. Reaching into her pants pocket, she pulled out a slightly red-stained key, gasping in shock. "W-Whoa... I guess my blood soaked through." She glanced down at her pants. The side of the material was blood-stained from where the red liquid had dripped off her hand earlier. "Sorry..."

Richard rolled his eyes and snatched the keys from her. "Whatever. Just go get in." He opened the car door and sat down in the seat - checking the area around them before he slammed the door shut once more. He watched as Jun circled around the car, coming to a stop on the other side. A look of pain crossed her face as her injured hand gripped hold of the door, pulling it open.

"Ouch..." Jun sighed and plopped down in the seat, not bothering to see if there were any creatures around before slamming her door. She detected an annoyed grunt from her professor, before he put the key in the car and turned it - the engine turning on soon after. It rumbled for a moment before turning into a straight, as some would say, 'purr'.

"There we go," Richard muttered, slowly backing out of the parking spot. "Now we'll hopefully get to the hospital before everyone is gone. Do you still have your radio?"

"Yeah, but the batteries di-" Jun cut off, getting a skeptical look. They had died... but didn't the radio start working again once she fell? Maybe when the monster threw her out the window, the radio's batteries had been jolted... either way, it was working again. "Never mind. Why?"

"See if you can contact any of the others. It seems like they'd be worrying about where you are." Richard glanced over at her for a moment before pressing his foot on the pedal with slightly more force - the car began to quickly pass through the parking lot, coming towards the exiting road.

"Oh!" Jun smiled and pressed the button down, opening up the comm signal. "Hello? Mei - can you hear me? This is Jun!" She tilted her head slightly and waited, eyes closed. When she got a reply, she instantly knew it wasn't her sister. In fact, she didn't know who it was.

_"Who is thi-"_ The voice had broken off before the man had gotten a chance to finish, but he must have had the button pressed down, because she could register the sound of a voice in the background.

_"Stan!?"_ A female voice broke out behind him, one that was vaguely familiar to the girl. It must have caught Richard's attention for a moment as well, because his gaze shifted from the road in front of him - which proved to be a fatal mistake on his part.

When he turned his gaze back to the front, the car rammed into something hard, causing the air bag to pop out between them. Jun, engulfed in it, coughed a few times, as if she were choking on the cloth. "Mr. James!? What happened?" No response. Worry clouded her mind as she tried to move from the seat she was in, but the bag restricted her, and as injured as she was already, it was nearly impossible for her to go anywhere. But she could hear just fine. And the sound beside her made her blood curdle.

At first, everything seemed fine - she could hear Richard groaning on the other side of the bag, but the next sound she heard disturbed her. Whatever they'd hit had been alive, and the sound of it's feet pounding against the pavement hit her senses. The creature grunted and stopped on the other of the car... the sound of metal being ripped apart was heard next.

Jun gasped and squirmed, trying to break free from her personal imprisonment. "Richard! Get out!" It was no use, she didn't even have to be over there to know that he had blacked out from the crash. "Mr. Jaaaames!" Her voice laced with hysteria as she begrudgingly rose her bandaged hands up and began to claw at the bag, trying to ignore the growl from the other side of the car - followed by a slight dragging noise. She couldn't assume the worst... she didn't want to.

Finally, she'd had more than enough. Simply smooshing the one in front of her down, she struggled to turn to her side, back facing the hidden driver's seat. Pulling her feet up, despite the pain she felt in her stomach crunching together, she forcefully pushed her legs into the car door - allowing it to fling open. Not so much as hesitating, she pulled herself out of the car, and circled it, stopping in the font of the car.

Jun examined the driver's side for a moment, her face twisting in horror. The front door was torn off it's hinges, the area around that was dented and bent. Not only that - but a few claw marks suggested exactly what had done it. Much to her disliking, that wasn't the worst part of it. Richard was missing... and a small trail of blood was smeared on the road - leading into the nearby forest.

Now was time to make a decision. And she didn't think she wanted to.

Slowly, the radio began to static again, back in the seat she'd come from. A voice emitted from it a few seconds later... Jun barely heard the person out of her own shock.

_"Hey!? Jun, are you there? We just met up with Shannon and her friend - she said that you had gotten through to them! This is Corey... please pick up!" _Despite her dislike for the boy, she couldn't help but notice the sorrow lacing his voice.

Taking her attention off the blood for a moment, she ran back to the door she'd kicked open, rampaging around the front seat before finally finding the radio had fallen to the floor. Grabbing it, she pressed the button down and sighed. "Th-this is Jun... Is everyone okay?"

Corey made a choking noise from the other side of the link, as if he were trying to struggle with his words. _"Not... exactly. Kenny... he... he mutated. He turned into one of those things. And... Mei... she's..."_

Jun's eyes widened, and for a moment, she completely forgot the tone he'd used when mentioning Mei. "Kenny!? He became one of them!? What the hell!" She paused for a moment, a horrid thought hitting her. What if...

_"That's not it. He got away from us earlier..." _It sounded like he was trying to forget mentioning her sister as well.

But that isn't the first thing to occur to her. Richard... he had been dragged off by some huge mutant, right? And now, there was a chance that Kenny was the one to do it. She had to hold back a scream of frustration. "Dammit... Corey, look, I have to go! Can you guys stay at the hospital for a while?"

_"Uh... hold on." _There was a pause and a few voices spoke in the background, and ultimately, one spoke up. It was that woman's voice again...

_"We should wait for her! Mei would have wanted us too..."_

Jun felt a bad pang in the bottom of her stomach - and she had to contain the fear she was experiencing. "Corey? What did she mean 'would have'?"

There was a paude on the other side of the line, but finally he answered. _"We'll talk about it when you get here. Just hurry!"_

"It'll be a while... I need to do something first." Jun glanced back to the trail of blood and held her breath.

_"What could you possibly need to do!?"_

"Look, don't worry! I'll be quick. Just stay safe - all of you." She cut off the connection before he could reply and moved back towards the attack site. Her eyes grazed over the damage on her car - and struggled for a moment as to rather it was worth it or not. But she couldn't walk away and not feel guilty...

Richard had damn-well saved her ass back there, and as much as she wished she didn't think that way, she knew she owed him one. Whatever had dragged him off - she just prayed it wasn't Kenny. By the sounds of distress in Corey's voice, he hadn't exactly been too kind when he'd mutated.

"Okay, Jun," she muttered to herself, hesitantly beginning to follow the small trail of liquid. "It's time for some false bravery."

* * *

**[That was the last filler-chapter xD Next, the action/horror/drama stuff starts. Yay... . Anyways, I'm proud of myself for updating quickly. -cough- I had nothing better to do... -cough- x3]**


	4. Chapter III: The Blood Trail

**[Sorry for the late update! I didn't intend it to take this long... but I was trying to figure out what I would have happen in this chapter xD; Yeah, I know, excuses, excuses.]**

_I don't own ObsCure: The Aftermath, or it's characters._

* * *

Jun followed the blood trail to the side of the road, hopping off the edge. Her feet hit the forest floor with a small 'thump', and she kept her gaze forward from fear of anything popping out at her. She still lacked the comforts of a weapon, and she suddenly felt extremely alone without Richard there. Not to mention that without him supporting her, she was forced to limp.

Fun, fun. If she ran into anything from here on out, she was beyond screwed. She was S-C-R-E-W-E-D. Oh... meant the same thing. Oh well.

Squinting in attempt to see the ground, she groaned when she realized that following a blood trail through grass wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world. And she could still hear Corey whining through the walkie-talkie, questioning the little sanity she'd been left with. Ha – look who was talking!

Shaking her head, Jun cleared her mind, leaning down and pressing her hand against the ground. Slowly, she followed the feeling of liquid, letting her know whatever had grabbed her teacher had definitely gone north of here... Or, she thought it was north. She hoped it was. God knows Richard would lecture her if she was wrong about anything – on the seat of death or not.

Coming back to her feet, she slowly began to limp in said direction, her eyes nervously gazing through the trees and bushes surrounding the area. Honestly, she preferred to simply play horror games, as opposed to living through one. The thoughts were more appealing when you knew that if you died, you'd just come back. Well, if your the actual character... apparently you don't have the same luxury as the player.

Fucking horror games. How unfair!

Gripping her stomach with one of her bandaged hands, she grumbled something under her breath before pausing. She registered a small rustle in the bush. Air getting stuck in her throat, the girl turned around, vaguely reminding herself to keep her brave posture. Maybe she could scare them off... ha.

Against her common sense, she spoke, "H... Hello?" There was a long pause, then another rustle. Slowly, the leaves on the bush began to part, and a small figure – and that means, s-m-a-l-l – began to step out from the structure.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Jun neared the animal once she realized what it was. A cat! She had been getting worked up over a small cat! Bending down, she stroked the creatures back, listening as it purred lightly. However, within a second, the cat began to hiss, and quickly swatted her hand away. Taking off in the other direction, a series of hisses escaped it's lips.

"What the hell?" Jun blinked a few times, rising to her feet. "Crazy ca-" She cut off. Suddenly, she understood why that cat had run off like that. "Crap!" The girl ducked down just in time as a large claw tried to swipe at her head. Rushing Turning on her heels, she didn't even try to see what the creature was as she ran at full speed in the direction the blood trail had led to. She could hear it grunting and growling behind her, it's attempts to catch up not completely futile.

Jun clutched her stomach once more, panting lightly as she pushed herself forward – aware of the possibility that over-working herself in this condition could lead to her grave. However, she'd rather die like this than how that monster could kill her!

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm so screwed!" Jun let out a groan of displeasure as another strike of pain went through her stomach, not to mention that she could feel the creature's claws trying to hit her. They were, what? An inch away?

Picking up her speed, despite how much her body protested, she brought one of her hands up above her head and quickly flipped the monster off. "Go to hell!" Ah. Yes. Now her dreams were complete – she'd insulted a monster.

With one, final, burst of speed, the girl quickly noticed a figure coming into focus in front of her. For a moment, she feared it would be another mutant ready to attack her, but she realized within one hopeful second that it was, in fact, a building. Thank God! And what's even better, the blood trail was coming into view on the porch in front of it!

Well, err, better for her, that is. Not Richard.

As soon as her feet hit the concrete that was planted into the forest floor, she dove for the door, swinging it open. Piling herself inside, she turned, and slammed the door, vaguely getting a glance of the creature's face before it blocked her from the thing. A loud slam on the other side caused her to stumble back a bit. That thing was going to try and break through, probably, which made her groan in dissatisfaction. She had to get a move on.

Jun turned to look at the building to was in – to the side was a mesh gate that probably only Corey could climb over – fucking monkey-man – and up in front of her stood a large double-door. Another _thump_ interrupted her minor sight-gazing. Without thinking about it, she simply made her way up a small flight of stairs, stopping at the large doors.

Looking down at the ground, she confirmed the blood trail led on the other side.... Pushing them open, she stepped in to find herself in a hallway. To one side, a door blocked by some wooden structure stood there, mocking her as if daring her to try to move it. Or maybe she was just going insane.

Jun grunted and made her way down the hall, half awaiting the moment some giant monster came out an attacked her. Watch her jinx herself. She passed by a large hole in the wall – which only had an odd box with key-holes sitting inside – and made her way to the end of the hall, glancing to each side. The right had an electrical cord laying on the side, so she immediately eliminated going that way. To the left was another door... seemed promising.

She walked up to the structure, placing her hand on the knob. Turning it slightly, she sighed when she realized it was locked. Great. Turning back to go the way she'd come, the young collage student paused when she heard a slight rumbling to the side. Gaze switching over to the wall nearby, she squinted her eyes in wonder as a small pounding began.

"Wha-" Jun was cut off as a large monster burst through the wall, sending pieces of plaster everywhere. One piece hit her in the chest, causing her to bounce back a few steps. She was happy to know it didn't hurt as much as being thrown out a window, though. Groaning, she ducked down as a claw was swiped at her once more. Skirting around him, she went into the room he'd just busted from, now completely desperate for a weapon. Nothing! Damn!

She did notice _something _though. Resting on a shelf was a slightly larger key, glistening in the darkness of the room. Snatching it off the shelf, she danced around the monster once more as he came up on her, trying to crush beneath his unique weight. She was pretty sure even dinosaurs weren't as big as this thing... well, okay, maybe.

Jun scrambled back through the hall, though she only made it half-way before noticing another door she hadn't stopped at. Blinking a few time, she quickly grabbed onto the knob, wiggling it as best as she could. Locked! Remembering the key she'd just grabbed, she shakily placed it into the hole, and turned it until she heard a small _click_.

Aware that the large creature was looming right behind her, she threw the door open – she seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight – and ran into the room. She didn't bother closing the door. It'd just bust through again. Running forward, she noticed a few gas pumps strewn around the room. Thank God – they were turned off. **[Not for long, as we players of ObsCure know xD Jun got lucky!]**. She made her way into the maze-like structure in front of her, twining through the various twists and turns in a furious limp.

Once she made it to the other side, the monster busting through the maze behind her, she noticed a ladder. Approaching it, she grabbed on, ignoring the pain it shot through her hands, and began pulling herself up, one step at a time.

When she reached the top, she looked down to see the large monster attempting to jump up. Not really enjoying the thought of becoming quick food, she turned and ran down the ramp she'd come up to. At the end, it turned to the left to reveal a door. How many different doors could be in one building? Well, then again... Jun's body was jerked back slightly as the giant monster grabbed onto the railings, trying to tear it off.

Groaning, Jun quickly entered the last door, slamming it shut. Then, without thinking about it, slumped onto her knees. Resting her forehead against the door, she let out a few pants, trying not to let her eyes close. It was probably stupid of her to lay here without checking behind her first, but she was worn out... and in a lot of pain.

Oh, yeah, terrified. Did she mention terrified?

Jun didn't take long to realize how serious this was, though, and stood back to her feet, head whipping around to see the area she was in. It looked like a control room... Making her way to the front, she noticed that the large glass screen was watching over an elevator shaft. Tilting her head, she inspected it, trying to lean her body forward to peer down.

"Richard!" Jun practically screamed the man's name with joy as she noticed his figure down in the shaft, although he was hunched over, blood leaking from his stomach. Suddenly feeling a bit sickened, and stressed, she ran over to the entrance doors, almost throwing herself into the shaft with urgency.

She failed to notice the fuse box had been tampered with for a while... although, they didn't seem ruined yet.

"Mr. James?" Jun slowed down as she approached him, kneeling down next to the injured professor. He groaned in response, shifting in his place lightly. "Are you okay?" She blinked a few times, realizing how stupid that sounded. Here he was, covered in blood, and she was asking about his health. **[Lmfao, Henry from SH4: The Room xDD]**

"I'm... dandy," he replied, letting it sound a bit forced. At least he was awake, though. He looked up at her, noticing she had a few new bruises and such – also the fact she was still without a weapon. Rolling his eyes, she wasn't surprised when he found the moment to make a snooty remark, even now. "Your hopeless."

"Look who's talking!" Jun stood up and offered her hand. Richard hesitantly took it, and with her help, managed to get on his feet again. Upon closer inspection, the young girl realized his wound wasn't that serious... in fact, he was barely injured! Well, err, aside from the slash on his forehead from the crash. So... who's blood was all over him? More importantly, if he hadn't bled enough to leave that trail of blood, who the hell had?

Maybe it was the monster they hit?

With her head whirling, Jun tried to push the thought of her mind. Last thing she needed was more worries. "Um, Richard, what exactly had carried you off?" She tilted her head slightly, curiosity over-coming her common sense. She knew very well what had carried him off ever since Corey had mentioned it, but she had to make sure.

"It was... well... it had the face of that teen I told you about. He-"

"Kenny." Jun didn't even let him finish his sentence. She knew it! But why would Kenny be after Mr. James? It just didn't make any sense. Then again, why did he choose to become one of those things? Nothing was going right anymore.

"Bingo." Richard placed a hand under his chin in thought, shaking his head. "We better get out of here. He still might be-"

"Nearby?" A rough voice finished the sentence for them, causing the two humans to jump. The both whirled to face the exit, only to be greeted with the face of Kenny Matthews himself. Funny, last time she'd seen this man, he'd been dragged off by his sister.

"Kenny!" Jun screeched in dismay, jumping behind Richard. She didn't know if it was because he was being nice, or if he was just delusional, but he protectively made sure to plant his footing down in front of her. At least it seemed she had a for-sure friend – she needed one at the moment! Though, having her teacher protect her was a bit weird...

"What are you doing here?" Ah, there we go. There was that ever-logical voice she knew! Sometimes she wished Richard would show more emotion. It'd be nice to know that he wasn't a robot or anything.

"I'm here for her." Kenny's mutated head strained to look behind the man, growling as he caught Jun in his sight. "I'm going to kill her, just so she can be with her sister."

It suddenly hit Jun. Corey's voice of dismay, Shannon's attempt at using the past tense, and what Kenny just said...

"No..." Jun's shoulders slumped, and her attitude suddenly fizzled. "Mei... she's... she's dead, isn't she?" Kenny just chuckled to her answer, which caused unwanted droplets to form in the girl's eyes. Covering her mouth, a sound as if she were being strangled escaped her.

Richard, realizing that it would probably be best to let Jun have a moment, found himself glaring daggers silently at the mutant before them. He knew he'd be feeling the same way in Jun's position – and while he really didn't understand, or care for that matter, how she was going to handle this – he just prayed she cried or whatever _after_ they were out of danger.

She may be his student, but she as in no way his friend. From his point of view, anyways.

Much to their dismay, it took only one second, one movement, and one roar. Somehow, Kenny had pushed Richard out of the way. And somehow, he'd gotten over to the crest-fallen girl. And _somehow _he'd managed to pin her to the ground.

Next thing Jun knew, she had closed her eyes, waiting for the monster to bite her head off or something... but it never came. She heard Richard groan from wherever he'd landed – and then....

_BLAM_

A shotgun was fired from one of the directions. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kenny hobbling off of her. Above them on the entrance to the shaft stood a very pissed-off Corey. No one else... just him. Jun sat up, swiping her cheeks of any tears that'd fallen – either from fear, depression, or the impact of Kenny knocking her over.

Richard had gotten up and was making his way to a crank on the wall. Within moments, he turned it, and a large light fell on top of Kenny. The monster groaned as it dropped onto him, his blackened eyes looking up at all three of them before the mesh below his weight gave way – the mesh, Kenny, and the light all tumbling down a hole.

Both males turned their gaze towards the frozen Jun, who sat wide-eyed in her spot. Corey hesitantly made his way over to her, and Richard kept his distance. He barely had any emotions himself, last thing he needed was to listen to someone else complain about their's.

"Jun?" Corey bent down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl didn't respond. "...Jun?"

Finally, she let out a strangling gasp, her bandaged hands going up to cover her face. It didn't take a genius to tell she was crying. Not that either of them blamed her – Corey wondered how he hadn't cried yet. Apparently, he'd just gotten really pissed off.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bunny key-chain. Placing it in Jun's lap, he sighed. "We have to go. We can't wait around here..."

Jun just let out a loud sob/groan to let them know she agreed. Richard grunted in response, already moving towards the doors.

Corey proceeded to help the girl onto her feet – despite the fact she was now clutching onto the key-chain like it was her life – and looked over to the professor. "Everyone else is still at the hospital. We should hurry."

Said man turned and got one last glance at Jun's sulking figure. One of her hands were wrapped tightly around Mei's key-chain, even though she held the same hand up to the corner of her eye. The opposite hand was clutching onto the back of Corey's jacket, as if at any time she might stumble and he would be her post.

Sighing, Richard opened the exit door and motioned for them to follow. "I should say so."

* * *

**Awww D: Poor Jun...  
****Aside from that – GOD! She needs to find a weapon, doesn't she? XD Oh well, she can use Corey as a shield! (I have nothing against him, I swear. I just find him amusing!)**

**At least I fit some action in there :D Although I can't say I'm not happy Kenny didn't die there. :( Bastard! I wish he'd been the first one we killed in the game... And to think his friends went through so much trouble to save him back at Leafmore. Tsk!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter IV: The Hospital

_I don't own ObsCure: The Aftermath, or it's characters!  
__If I ever buy it... I'll let you know! :D_

* * *

Now, have you ever tried to drag a crying girl out of an elevator shaft, with the fear of mutated humans coming out and eating you? What about a crying girl who's desperately clutching to her dead sister's boyfriend, attempting to walk on her own, still completely sliced up from recent injuries? It's not fun, and it never will be. Richard can't count how many times he wanted to turn around and smack sense into her, but he knew better than to underestimate his sympathy for her. Even as a heartless jerk like himself, he did feel sorry for the girl. After all, it'd been her twin...

Either way, at least they'd made it to the hospital without any interruptions. Okay, well, they'd actually been attacked quite a few times, but thanks to Corey's shotgun, that didn't pose much problem. However, it needed to be known that he was running low on ammunition. Good thing they arrived when they did. Ah, but, God knew what they'd have to deal with before actually reaching the rest of the group... that thought actually made Richard groan in annoyance.

"You okay?" Corey had heard the slight tone escape the professor, and in attempt to take a moment away from consoling the poor twin, he'd jumped at the moment. Richard just grunted in response, not very intent on an open discussion. The professor walked up to the hospital doors and tried to pull them open, letting out a sigh.

"Locked." Of course they were locked. Nothing was ever easy on these damn school-grounds. When he got out of this, he was sure as hell moving on to a different job. Collages were a thing of the past after this nightmare.

Jun managed to calm herself enough to talk - actually, she hadn't been crying for a while, despite her red eyes, but she continued to sniff every now and again. "O-One second..." She got an examining look, scaling the area around them as if looking for some object to break the doors down. However, her eyes seemed to lock above them, on the side of the building. Raising a shaky, bandaged hand to point in the upper direction, she nodded. "Corey..."

Said man followed her motion, perking his eyebrow in interest. Above them were little ledges to windows, each one going side-by-side until they led to a small platform to the side of the building. Below that area was the door Richard had tried to open a few moments before. "How do you know there's a drop-down from that place, though?"

Jun shrugged and smirked dryly. "Well, I guess if there isn't, you could always shoot the roof until there is, huh?" He blinked a few times, obviously not catching the sarcasm in her voice. Blinking, he handed the shotgun over to the twin, passing by Richard - who was holding his handgun by now. He quickly jumped up and grabbed on to the top of an unfinished wall. With a few grunts, he managed to pull himself up. Then, he went to the main building and jumped up, grabbing hold of the first ledge. Slowly, he began to swing from one to the other, keeping perfect stride as he did this.

"Look at that! Living proof that men descends from ape," Richard commented, earning a giggle from Jun. He smiled a bit, glad that he'd at least gotten a reaction from her other than crying. As Corey was doing his little climbing fab, however, the professor caught wind of a... what was that noise? He blinked a few times, eyes going to look at the area above them. "Look out!" He raised his handgun, shooting at a figure that seemed to be flying towards Corey. The monkey boy let out a slight gasp, and brought his speed up, desperately trying to outrun the things - more were flying in from all directions.

Jun had begun to fire as well, a few of the mutants coming over and attempting to kick her. "These were down in the basement," she muttered lamely, firing at another. Every time she shot one, they'd bounce back a few inches, then come right back towards her. And the fact there were about ten around the area seemed to really not help the poor girl much. "Fucking annoying..."

Richard grunted in agreement, shooting at another one that was coming towards Corey. Keeping the student safe was very hard - especially since a few were ganging up on him. Somehow, Jun was managing to keep them off of both of them, though he'd have to admit, he could hear her letting out pained gasped as she got hit a couple of times. Just what that girl needed... more injuries.

"This is so not fun!" Corey let out another annoyed whine, but managed to jump the last ledge before the flying creature hit him. He jumped down to the platform, then quickly examined the area. There was a small hole leading into a storage-type space - along with the door that needed opening. And with the ambush befalling them, he needed to hurry. Dropping through the hole, he ran over to the door and turned the knob, swinging it open. "Hey! Come on!"

Both Jun and Richard turned to look at him. The twin was first to turn on her heels and practically slam herself through the door. Richard followed behind, blasting his handgun at the mutants. Once both were inside, Corey closed the door, listening as a few of the creatures began to bang on it, their sing-song moans growing loud and annoyed.

"That was... creepy." The monkey man backed away from the door, looking over at Jun with a worried expression. One could say he'd taken it as his duty to protect her, since Mei had died when he was there...

"Damn witches," Jun muttered under her breath. Richard chuckled slightly at this, clearly amused by her choice of the word 'witches'. Without another word, she gave the shotgun back to Corey, and looked to the side. Of course, the 'witches' hadn't noticed the hole above them yet, but it was only a matter of time. "Come on. We have to hurry." She looked at a small window before them - it led into one of the hospital rooms. Remembering the glass, she picked up a large rock on the ground and threw it at the window, causing it to shatter.

"Wow. Your brain is back!" Richard smirked, causing the girl to twitch slightly. Trying not to get angry with him, Jun climbed through the window, followed by Corey, then the professor. All three of them examined the area. It was a small operation room by the looks of it, with two beds to the side of the window they'd come through, both pushed against the wall. Down a miniature hallway, a glass-electric door rested there, and on the other side of the wall, a large metal door with a key-pad.

Great.

_"...ny....lo....hey!"_

Jun's eyes flicked to look at the bed - a small yellow radio, much like her own, rested there. Running over to it, she grabbed the object, pressing down the button to speak. Richard and Corey went on through the slide-door, muttering something about investigation. "Hello? Jun here!"

_"Jun? It's Amy! Are all of you okay!?"_

"More-or-less." Jun sat on the bed, her free hand poking it slightly as she did this. "You guys are still in the hospital, right? We're on our way to the basement."

_"Yeah! We're waiting for you! Hurry up, though, a lot of us are getting restless. Or, just plain freaked out, you could say..." _Amy let out a slight gasp, her tone obviously worried. Not that she could be blamed, half the people here were ready to jump out of their skin.

"We're almost there! Just hang in there a little longer, ok-" She cut off, dropping the remote as sounds of bullets echoed through the air - then, a few clicking noises. Someone had run out of ammo. "Corey, Richard!?" Jun jumped up from the bed, dropping the walkie-talkie. She entered the glassy door, looking over at both men - who were stomping on mutated spider creatures. Professor stepped on the last one, grumbling under his breath.

Corey, now safe, was whining over his empty shotgun. Sighing, Jun walked over to them, tilting her head. "Troubles?" Neither of them answered, but instead, went to look at a little table to the side. On it lay a torn apart map... with numbers on it. "It must be for the door.. but how do we read it?" She pushed both males aside, messing around with the papers like they were a puzzle.

"I suddenly miss Amy..." Corey sighed, slamming the palm of his hand onto his forehead. Just their luck. Jun rolled her eyes, still playing around with them. After a few minutes, she'd completed at least enough to tell what the numbers were.

"Eight, one, eight, three..." She looked at the rest of the pieces, them picked them up and put them in her jean pockets. "We'll give the rest to Amy... I think it may be a map." She pushed by the two, then stopped, her gaze going to examine a slightly glistening object to the side. Tilting her head, she walked over and picked it up, a relieved smile forming on her face.

Richard walked over to her, a questioning look on his face. Then, he looked down and rolled his eyes. "Oh, well, finally!" The girl reached for the object - picking up another small handgun. Corey let out a snort of laughter at the professor's reaction, obviously wondering how long she'd gone without a weapon. **(FINALLY! xD)**

Jun popped open the gun and checked the rounds - it had a few ammo bullets in it, but she'd have to get more from the others. Nodding, she exitted the sliding door and walked over to the key-pad for the other, beginning to type in the code. Richard followed after her, but Corey stayed behind, glancing at an item they'd left behind. "Hm?" He picked it up, examining it. The item looked like a little key-card, or an identification of some sort. He pocketed it, then ran up to the other two just in time for the door to click open.

"Be on guard," Jun warned, mainly towards Corey. Stepping through the area, she cringed at the area around her. Unlike the some-what calm room they had just left, they were now in the hospital's hallway. Most lights were killed off, but to the right, one of the lights were flickering, giving off a very eerie feel. She felt like she was in the hospital from Silent Hill... next thing she knew, a deformed nurse would be flying at her with a scalpel. A look of fear played across her face at that thought. "Uh... so... who wants to go first?"

Neither male stepped forward...

Sighing, Jun started towards the side of the hall with flickering lights, holding her breath. She spotted a small bed to the side, it's white sheets covered in extremely fresh blood. In fact, there were fresh blood-marks all over the floor. Whatever had been here certainly hadn't held back when playing with it's victim. Slowly approaching the area, she glanced back to make sure the others hadn't chickened out. She was slightly more relieved when she saw both following her - Richard with his gun up, and Corey right behind her, almost protectively.

Things did, however, turn sour when she took her gaze back in front of her. Standing there was the same kind of mutant that had chased her in the forest. "Shit!" Jun raised her gun and began to blast at the creature, and Corey shrieked, running up and hitting it with his shotgun. Richard was busy dealing with one that had come up behind him, but since he'd had more practice killing these things that the female student had, he'd already gotten it down after his third shot.

Jun, however, couldn't bring herself to shoot fast enough. Corey was just plain looking like an idiot trying to whack the thing over the head. "Ugh!" The girl was pushed aside by Richard as the mutant sprung at her, attempting to bite her. Both the professor and the student hit the wall with a slight thump. "Ow!" She glared at Richard, but he just sneered.

"Trust me, what that thing would have done, would hurt a lot more than this." Richard then spun around, sending two bullets into the creature. With a semi-loud roar, it crashed to the ground, disappearing into a splatter of darkness... only leaving it's heart behind. Corey grumbled and got a needle out, sticking it into the heart. Jun was about to ask about it, but the professor beat her to it. "I gave your friends a needle to take out fluids from the heart. It can make much needed serums."

"Ew..."

"Actually, it's kinda like jello." Corey snickered and got back to his feet, moving on to the second heart. Once he'd finished, all three of them went back to the semi-lit hallway. Three doors were there - one to the right, one to the left, and one up ahead that had card-key slides. Something must have hit monkey-man, because he pulled the key he'd found in the last room out.

"So that's what we need," Jun retorted, snatching the card away from him. "Richard, Corey, check the room to the right. I'll go in this one." Before they could protest, she'd already walked up to the door, opening it. The room was pitch black, except for a computer screen letting out a dim glow to the side. Entering the room, her eyes took a moment to adjust to things, but before she knew it, she could at least see a little better. The door slammed closed behind her, causing her to jump. However, she figured it was just the faulty door, and walked over to a small table resting next to a couple of chairs.

Jun picked up a few ammo rounds that were lying there, snickering as she realized they were shotgun shells. Wouldn't Corey be happy? Once she'd checked that area, she looked behind her at the bed, a thoughtful expression hitting her. They needed to find another card-key... Walking over to the bed, she began to raid the sheets, trying her best to ignore the occasional pool of blood she felt. Once she had checked it good enough, an annoyed sigh escaped her lips... nothing. Kicking the bed in frustration, she caused it to slide to the side.

Jun looked down, gasping in surprise as a small glimmer caught her eyes. Bending down, she picked up a little necklace. It was a locket. Opening it carefully, a picture of a little girl holding a teddy bear was on the right side. Looking to the other section, an older girl was seen there as well - hugging the younger one. It only took a moment to put together who the oldest was - Kate... that had been the first person she'd seen mutate, right? "Oh my God..." Now that she thought about it, Kate had been a random transfer student - which was extremely rare for collages.

Had she been here because her daughter had been admitted to this hospital?

Jun felt her throat tighten a bit, remembering the blood she'd felt on the bed sheets. Having no desire to know more, she shakily got to her feet, exitting the room. She leaned against the door for a moment, hand cupped over her mouth in disbelief. The locket dangled in her figures for a moment, then she let it slip to the ground, making a small 'clank' noise. This was so unfair...

She turned her head at the sound of footsteps, her eyes going wide to see a very annoyed Richard, and a bruised Corey. They'd come from the other side of the hall - but how? "Don't. Ask." The professor growled slightly, holding up a key-card. They looked like they'd had a fight with a mirror and lost, to be honest.

Jun just shook her head, not in the mood to know, anyways. She was still in a pity stage from the facts she'd just learned. How many innocent people had died tonight...? Sighing heavily, she approached the door, Richard going to the other side. Both of them slid the key-cards at the same time, and the door opened slowly. The sight they saw was far from pleasant.

It looked like a stampede of mutants had run through. Pieces of furniture were throw around and torn to pieces, the lingering view of a dark aurora was still around, and blood stained a few of the spaces. Corey let out a grunt. "This must be the room Kenny changed in... Amy and I ran through here when he went insane. Shannon had told us to make it out. There's an elevator down the hall that will take us to the others."

Jun nodded, letting him know she'd heard that. Walking into the room, she heeded her care for doing so since the lights were also flickering in here, giving her barely enough light to see the torn objects around her. The three of them slowly made their way through the area, circling around broken tables and pieces of bed that were thrown around.

"I'd like to see an old person run through this!" Corey hopped over a wall piece, laughing at his own lame comment. Jun ignored him, her eyes squinting to peek at the end of the hall. Indeed, an elevator rested there, the buttons dimly lit up. It was a wonder the thing still worked. After another minute or so, they reached the destination, and the monkey man pressed the down button, then began whistling a tune as they stood there, anxiously waiting.

"Oh God..." Richard glared at the man, ready to down-right strangle him. A moment later, the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. A very brutalized body rested in the corner, staining half the elevator with it's blood and organs. Not too keen on the sight, all three of them huddled against the other side, attempting to avoid the disgusting body.

"I'm going to throw up," Jun muttered sickly, clutching her stomach. She really did look pale, but for more than one reason. Yes, the sight was making her want to puke, but she was also letting her fear get to her. The more blood she saw, the more she wondered if she'd survive. After all, what made her any more special than the students that had died? What made her think she could stay alive?

Before anything else could be said, the elevator dinged once more, and the doors slid open. Instinctively, they all snapped they're guns up, ready to fire. However, the basement held a tiny group of people, all gathered around in a circle. Once they took their leave of the elevator, all three of them just stayed silent, gazing at the others with dimmed eyes, hopeless and confused.

The group turned to look at them as well - a total of four other people. A Gothic girl with reddish-brown hair stepped forward, her eyes holding both a sense of sadness, and understanding. It was almost as if she wasn't frightened at all, as if she were used to this. Looking at the man behind her, someone she hadn't met before, she realized he had the same look in his eyes.

The goth smiled, not in a happy way, but in an extremely solemn way. Jun nodded her head in greeting, and even though Corey and Richard had gone to approach the group, she stayed where she was, plastered in front of the elevator door. Amy and Sven were over to the side, waving at her, happy and relieved smiles on their face. The man she didn't know was busy introducing himself to the two men that had just left her side, and the goth had more-or-less just walked up to Jun.

"Are you okay?"

Jun pondered that question for a moment, then closed her eyes, almost as if she were willing the horrible images she'd seen tonight, and the fact she now knew her sister had been taken away from her, to go away. Quickly, she opened her eyes to look back at the girl - Shannon Matthews. Kenny's sister. An anything but happy smile appeared on her face, and she shrugged her shoulders, causing a ripple of pain to shoot through her injuries, which she just decided to ignore. Placing the gun on her hip, she shook her head. Then, she knew how to answer that question.

"No."

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I'd be anything BUT 'okay' in that situation. xD**

**Anyways, YAY! Jun got a weapon! Thank goodness...**

**And, and, and, if anyone can catch the reference I used from Left 4 Dead, I'll give you a cookie :D Teehee.**

**Now, if anyone has noticed, I've switched up quite a few things. One being, I'm not going to be taking notice of the silver boxes from the game - the ones you had to find keys for. Instead, where you would normally be finding those keys, I'm going to have random trinkets lying around that hint at different things having to do with Mr. Friedman. The only reason I included Kate's daughter's locket, was because I wanted to get a bit of pity in there. Let's face it - there is no way someone can go through something like that and not seriously wonder how many people died.**

**Okay, if anyone has any ideas, let me know. Also, if you can think of any names to call the monsters by, that would be helpful. I'm getting sick of using the words 'creature', 'mutant', and 'thing' all the time. It's so... uncreative. xD**

**Lastly! Sorry it was a bit of a short chapter. I just wanted to update! D: At least the group is together again - despite that, keep in mind, I will only follow Jun in this story. If the group gets split up, the story will only show what happens to Jun. Don't worry, I'll mention what the others are doing! :D**

**And, thank you for the nice reviews! You guys inspire me!**


	6. Chapter V: Bittersweet

_I don't own ObsCure: The Aftermath, or it's characters!_

_

* * *

_

–

They all sat quietly in the van as it drove down the street, eyes staring out the windows into the darkness that held nothing but blood stained roads and horrible memories. Richard was helping Amy with a few wounds she'd acquired while using the taser gun, while Corey moped in the opposite corner of the trunk that Jun was moping in. Come to think of it, the once-spunky gamer didn't look too happy to be there at all. Aside from the misery of her sister not being amongst them, she also seemed afraid – something she'd managed to avoid for most of the time now.

Richard noticed this and frowned, sighing heavily. He wanted to figure it was because their first attempt at escaping via car didn't end up so well.

Shannon shot a glance back at them and frowned, letting out a small sigh. Reaching for the car glove department, she pulled out a small photo and held it in her hand, slumping further down in her chair.

"Kenny," she whispered his name, savoring the sound of it on her lips, because she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to say it. Her brother wasn't her family anymore. He was something else; someone entirely different... She truly had no one left. Stan side-glanced at her while he was driving, his breath hitching in his throat. He wasn't too glad to be seeing her this way. He'd only found her and been with her for one hour, and already he was reminded of how horrible their experiences were at Leafmore. First her brother got abducted, and now he was fully taken away from her...

He looked back at the road, lights blazing from his car. "Shit!" His voice sounded out loudly, and as everyone raised their heads to see what was going on; everything went dark for all of them.

* * *

–

Amy groaned as she slowly sat up, holding her side as utter and completely pain went through her body. Whining, she looked around her, her vision slowly returning to her. There were a few splashes of blood that had most likely come from the sudden wound that she'd gotten on her side. Groggily trying to get an idea of what was around her, the only thing she could make out were pink flowers. So many pink flowers...

"Where... am I?" Her voice weak, she struggled to speak, shaking her head. She could see tree vines everywhere, but no tree for them to belong to. "Sven? Corey?" She called out desperately for her friends; but nobody answered her.

The only sound she could make out was the quiet whisper of the wind around her, and the roaring of a chainsaw somewhere far into the distance...

* * *

–

"Remind me never to use cars in these kinds of situations," Richard groaned as he stood up, lightly hitting his head as if to force his senses back to normal. All around him, four teenagers groaned in a response of agreeing with him, and he smirked, amused at how childish they all still seemed to be. However, something caught his eyes. Checking the list off of who all was there, he frowned; Shannon, Stan, Corey, Sven... where were Amy and Jun?

Naturally, his first instinct was to completely go mad, and that wasn't because of Amy – but because of Jun. He'd be damned if he let that kid die after he busted his ass to get her back to the group. Making his way over to the smashed car and peering through the broken window in the back – which had actually smashed upon the car being thrown to the ground, he grunted. One of the doors were torn off, with claws at that. But if a monster took one of them, why not all of them? Furthermore, was this not the exact same area he'd been pulled over at? Or at least somewhere nearby.

Or maybe the whole goddamn forest just looked the same and he was losing his mind.

Chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes narrowed in a look so obviously annoyed, that all teenagers huddled up together to freak out about the missing girls, avoiding him in the process. "We should split up and go look for-"

"I'll go look for Jun," Richard cut in, standing up quickly and trying to mask his obvious distaste for this whole situation.

"Let me go too!" Corey stepped forward, grimacing. "I want to help her! She's Mei's sister, and-"

"Mei made her my responsibility, but you can feel free to actually keep an eye on her when she's out of harm's way, again. Until then, let me go find her, and you can go look for Miss Brookes." He gave a glare that dared any of them to argue, and when none did, albeit a bit grudgingly on Corey's part, he nodded. "I can handle myself better than you guys anyways. Now go." Stan sighed and tossed him a shotgun, to which he nodded in thanks. The four teenagers split up into different directions in the forest – Stan going with Shannon, and Corey with Sven. Richard, however, stayed behind to examine the area for a moment.

"You're getting to be more trouble than you're worth, you little brat," he grumbled, bending down and picking up what had caused him to get annoyed only moments before; a small keychain that he knew very well was linked to Jun. Standing up and staring at the smooshed grass, he started to follow it, attempting to track the place it'd ended up at – causing him to go a completely separate way from all the others.

Tucking the keychain into his pocket and keeping the shotgun at ready, Richard James narrowed his eyes at the darkened bushes, the leaves that rustled as the night got darker and darker. This kid was going to compromise his job. All of them were supposed to be expendable; hell, even he was. He saved her life, she saved his. It was supposed to be even.

He'd almost call it a fucked up, bittersweet friendship, if he didn't know how it was going to end.

* * *

–

**Boo! Did I surprise you? I hope so! Haha, this is a short chapter to let you know, this story is being revived! Revived, I tell you! I kept thinking about how much I wanted to write the ending for this, but first, I have to get through the middle!**

**So I hope some of my old readers are still along for the ride.**

**I always loved Jun. And I always loved Richard. I wish I could have loved them together, with some sort of twisted friendship. So that's my whole inspiration for even writing this story, if you can't tell by past chapters. :D Love the crack friendship pairing! Love it!**

**I'll forever love the person who can remind what the chainsaw dude's name was, please and thank you? Haha, haven't played in a while!**

**-LovelyxxMelody.**


	7. Chapter VI: The Art of Valor

**So. There have been some unexpected changes in my plans with this story. Please read this before continuing on in the chapter.**

**It has been a ridiculous amount of time since I updated because I lost inspiration for this story. However, I have ALWAYS wanted to write the ending for it, because it was important to me for this particular fanfic, due to the fact I really do love this game and its characters.**

**Here's what I'm going to do: this chapter will end this story. As a result, I'm going to be cutting corners and leaving some things out that were in the game, but all-together, I'm going to wrap this up because I feel like this story DESERVES an ending, even if it is not as long or detailed as I planned it to be. I know I left it hanging for so long, and I truly apologize for that, but I hope this makes up for it.**

**If anyone still follows this story despite its inactivity, or happens to stumble upon it, I truly hope you enjoy the ending to Horror Games, and know that I thought long and hard about how I wanted this to end.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_I don't own ObsCure: The Aftermath, or its characters!_

* * *

"I really must stop relying on cars for transportation," Richard grumbled to himself as he came to a stop, staring up at the abandoned area around him. A large building covered in flowers, it almost seemed as if a tree itself were growing from the ground to cover it. He furrowed his brows, somehow believing it looked familiar, but he quickly processed it. Leafmore High... The school had been undergoing construction to reopen, but after reports of strange creatures being found in the basement, it had been slated for demolition.

While he wanted to believe that it would be as simple as walking in and finding Jun and Amy waiting for him, he doubted that was the case. If his instinct had led him there, it was within good reason. He knew the others would no doubt follow behind him eventually, especially with the two former Leafmore students in their party. Walking forward, through the demolished front doors, he saw the splendor of the school entrance had been practically torn apart. Now all that was left were the floral arrangements that decorated its every floor tiling. For what was left, anyways.

"It seems locating a living person should not be too difficult. There aren't many places left in this school." What hadn't been destroyed was mostly inaccessible thanks to the actual destruction takinng place. He shook his head and picked up his pace, heading towards the fallen back wall and making his way into the courtyard. The flowers grew in abundance, covering every inch of what would have been grass, even flowing by in the wind occasionally. "How very interesting," he mulled it, before his eyes trailed their gaze over to the left-hand side of the courtyard.

While most doors were obviously as in ruin as the rest of the school, he noticed one of the doors left ajar – one that led to the B hallway. Quickly, he made his way over and went into the hall, his shotgun glued to his hands as if he might need it at any moment. Making his way down the halls with caution, he narrowed his eyes at the sound of something rummaging through rubble up ahead. He noticed that while the hall was mostly in shape, there was a large hole further down, which looked as if somemthing large had previously busted through it. Looking at the decay of the mess, however, it seemed as if it had happened years ago as opposed to just recently.

Carefully leaning his body in to check what was making the noise, he found himself surprise to see that Jun, herself, was in the room, looking disheveled. Her face was red and she looked a bit shaken up, but not dysfunctional. At least it didn't seem she would be needing any saving this time, though it annoyed him his worry had been for nothing. Though why he cared was another matter entirely that he didn't want to focus on.

He rushed forward and rested his hand on her shoulder. She jerked, surprised by him suddenly approaching, a long metal desk leg in her hand. When she noticed that it was him, she forced herself not to raise it and looked back down at the rubble before grabbing something, standing up at full attention. "A-Amy is here. We have to find her!"

"That was what we were intending, though we figured you would be in trouble as well. You should know better than to run off on your own at a time like this." He scrutinized her panicked expression and sighed. "But you are not in the mood to be lectured and I'm frankly getting tired of doing it. It's good you are unharmed. Let's get to the others and see about finding Amy, okay?"

When he turned, he felt her reach up and grab his hand quickly to stop him. Turning to look at the woman with a questionable gaze, he watched as she lifted what she'd grabbed out of the rubble. It was a key. "It goes to the construction equipment around the gym outside. Just in case we need help getting around."

"Well, that is smart." Richard, genuinely impressed, took the key from her and nodded, motioning for her to fall in step behind him as he went forward, back into the hall. It was relatively abandoned, however. It looked as if nothing had been in there for ages, and whatever had been in there ages ago had been relatively violent. Normally, he'd be inquisitive enough to ask Shannon or Stan about it, but he somehow figured that they would not wish to speak of the events to anyone, especially not now.

Not that it would matter for much longer.

As he walked, he glanced at the fragile woman behind him, clad in such colorful clothing, standing in such a darkened place. Both literally and mentally. How strong she was, he marveled, to keep pushing forward in such a hopeless situation. To keep going despite losing her sister, nearly losing her own life, and... he shook the thoughts out of his head, frowning. He would burn that determined face into his mind, and think of her willpower now, when he also felt that he needed it. It would have been so much simpler if she had been anyone else.

As they stepped back into the courtyard, they saw the others there, as expected, all huddled together planning what to do next. When Richard approached them with Jun, they stopped long enough to acknowledge their presence before Shannon started going over what to do next. The only one to step away from them was Corey, who made his way to Jun in a hurry, looking her over for any injuries or trauma.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her tenderly, as if taking care of his own younger sister. Considering the circumstances, she didn't seem particularly surprised. Perhaps to him, she was the only remaining piece of Mei. She nodded at him, smiling weakly. She hadn't liked him, but his attitude throughout all of this had changed that. She found herself in some kind of platonic friendship with him, even if it went unspoken that they were suddenly on good terms.

"Yes. Thanks for your worry." She tried to get a little bit of her spunk back and gave him a quick thumbs up before both of them turned to look at the others. Richard had gone off to the side to punch into his cellphone, probably trying to see if they had a signal at all.

"So Sven and Corey will go look for Amy, then. The rest of us can take a look around and see if we find anything interesting." Shannon nodded at this plan, looking over at Stan for approval. He gave her a soft look and smiled in return, noticeably glad to have been paired up with her. The two men to set off for Amy approached each-other and nodded, but before they could go, Richard stepped up.

"Here, take this. Jun found the key to the construction equipment, so you can use it to get around easier."

"Good!" Sven snatched it from his hand like it was the holy grail and didn't waste any time in dragging Corey off to find the bouncy blonde. Shannon and Stan broke off to make their way towards the former library area, presumably to see if anything was left from it. Jun watched them disappear before turning to look at her former professor. He looked up at her once he noticed her gaze.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stay here. I think I may know of something to help our situation, but I need time to test it out." She nodded at his explanation, then looked around. His gaze lingered on her before he looked down at his phone again. "You should try and check the gym. The place is probably still standing."

"Yeah, you're right." Jun headed off in that direction, but stopped when felt Richard lean forward to catch her shoulder. He held out his shotgun to her and nodded towards the desk leg in her hand.

"Trade with me. You'll need this more than I do. Can't have you going and getting yourself killed after all the trouble we've gone through to keep you alive." Jun frowned, knowing he meant Mei when he said that. She took the gun from him and stared at it for a long moment before shaking her head.

"I didn't get a chance to properly thank you, did I? So thanks... for saving my life. If you hadn't of shown up at the dorms, I would be..." She trailed off, not wanting to say it. She raised her gaze to him. "Thanks, Mr. James."

Richard studied her, and through his stoney expression, she could tell he was surprised by her words. He nodded his head at her in acceptance to her gratitude. "I... would not do it differently. Now scamper off."

Jun rolled her eyes and turned away from him to rush towards the gum, unaware of the man staring guiltily at her retreating form. She jumped when she heard a collapsing sound in the distance, and sighed. She wouldn't doubt that Sven and Corey were putting that key to use. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she made her way to the gym, only to see the aforementioned men making their way through the other side. They'd made a large hole in the wall to get through to the parking lot area on the other side of it.

Sighing, she hoisted herself over the rubble and into the large gym. The place had seen better days; rubble was everywhere and there was a giant hole in the floor with large, dead roots coming out of it. It looked like some of the construction people had tried to get rid of it, but had failed miserably.

She bypassed it and made her way over to the changing rooms on the far side of the gym. The boys locker room was open, as if someone had left it only recently, while the girls locker room was locked from the inside. She made her way into the boys locker room and walked quietly down the length of it, glancing down the different rows she passed. She stopped when she saw an old gym back on one of the seats and walked forward to look at it. Who would have left there stuff there?

She moved a jacket out of the way and noticed worn writing on one of the zippers that read K.M. She tilted her head, pursing her lips. Unzipping it, she saw a set of male basketball garbs, along with a cellphone. Pulling the phone out, she was surprised to find it still alive when she held down the power button. As it opened, she almost dropped it when the phone greeted itself with 'Welcome back, Kenny!'

It was Kenny's? So all those stories... Well, she really had no room to be making fun of them with what was currently happening, but...

A new message popped up and she frowned, pressing the button to open it. It was from someone she didn't recognize, but the contents made her feel uneasy.

_Kenny, look, I... I know we haven't talk a lot since what happened at Leafmore, but I just want to know you're okay. Ever since that happened, it's like you closed yourself off, and you rarely ever talk to us anymore. Except for Shannon, but even then, you avoid her. A lot happened, but there were more people than just you at Leafmore. We all went through it together, and we should be able to move on together._

_Josh and I are going to be heading back to Leafmore to see if we can find anything else out about what happened there. If you... want to talk after we get back, I'd be really happy to see you. Can we just... start over?_

_-Ashley Thompson._

Jun shook her head, sighing. An old friend of his? Shannon had mentioned there being five people at Leafmore with them. She obviously hadn't been aware he'd left this here. Or maybe she just thought he was ignoring her. Slowly, she dropped the phone back into the bag and leaned back, closing her eyes.

She jolted back to reality, however, at the sound of the door slamming against the wall. Eyes widening, she heard a few grunts and footsteps that let her know she had a visitor – and not one of her group, either. Looking around, she found an open locker and squeezed herself into it, quietly closing the door and covering her mouth.

She reminded herself to do everything opposite of what she'd seen in horror games and movies; no panting, no crying, no alerting whoever was there. She waited in the dark as the footsteps got closer, her heart rate picking up at the sound of a revving chainsaw. "Auguugh!" Whoever it was made a growling noise and shoved his chainsaw into the lockers, as if he knew someone had hid in them. Closing her eyes, she slid down as far as she could in the tight space, muttering to herself mentally to keep from freaking out.

Closer the footsteps got, and closer the chainsaw got. She wondered if this thing was only doing this for sick kicks or if he was actually aware of her presence. When he got to her row, she pressed her hands together, wishing she had her keychain with her, but not knowing where she'd left it. She opened her eyes and looked at the shotgun sitting opposite of her in the locker and narrowed her eyes.

If she was going down, it was **not** going to be by cowering in a locker. Just as his chainsaw hit the metal, she grabbed her shotgun and dove out of the locker, raising it to meet the barrel to a deformed, disgusting face. She recoiled for a moment before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit him in one of his meaty cheeks, and he stumbled back, letting out a loud roar that only vaguely sounded human.

Taking that as her shot, she ran past him for her life, slamming through the door back out into the gym. She stopped short of the dark hole in the floor, and turned to see the man exiting the room, his face covered in blood with his own flesh just barely staying intact. She narrowed her eyes at him as he revved his chainsaw again, yelling out words she couldn't begin to comprehend.

From off to the side, she heard another chainsaw, however, and looked to see Corey covered in blood, anger and hatred in his eyes as he looked at the deformed man. "Like hell you'll get away with this! Your daddy is dead! Where are you going to run to now, asshole!"

The monstrosity turned to face Corey with an angered look and both of them ran at each-other, her presence having been forgotten. Their chainsaws clashed, both of them beginning to push back and forth, attempting to get the saw into the other's face.

Jun pumped the shotgun in her hand and walked forward, aiming at him fervently. "I am so sick of this," she growled, before pulling the trigger, hitting him in his lifted arm. This caused him to faulter, allowing Corey to get the advantage on him. He pushed the chainsaw into his neck, turning his head as blood splattered in every which direction, not that he wasn't already covered in blood anyways.

Watching as the body fell to the floor, some parts in pieces, Jun turned her gaze away, covering her forehead with her hand. "Oh god..."

Corey yelled obscenities behind her before falling silent. He wasn't done seething yet, though, she could tell. "He killed Sven," he spat, his eyes narrowed.

Jun jumped at that, turning to face him. "What? When!"

Corey just shook his head, holding no interest in answering her question. "We found Amy... let's just... go back..." Turning on his heels, he made his way out of the gym, leaving Jun to stare into emptiness before lowering her head to follow him dejectedly.

Another one. Another one of them was dead. First Mei, then Sven... How many would they lose before this was over?

Both of them remained quiet as they traversed back to the group, whom were all standing around Amy as she held her stomach, muttering in pain. Jun's eyes widened at the sight. "What... happened to her?"

Shannon just looked up at him, shaking her head. There was something in her eyes that screamed Kenny was involved. She had a sibling; she knew the looks people got when they didn't want to talk about them. "You don't want to know..."

Jun bit her tongue, already thinking she had a feeling, but not wanting to voice it for the life of her. She looked around them, then furrowed her brows. "Where... is Richard?"

Stan shrugged. "Dude was already gone when we got here."

Jun's eyes widened, a noticeable sense of worry overtaking her features. "He...? You don't think something took him! We have to find him if-" She cut off when she heard the sound of a vehicle entering the courtyard, all of them turning to see a large white van approaching them. It u-turned and came to a stop so that the back doors were facing them, much like an ambulance. Watching in confusion as a group of official looking men came out, it wasn't until Richard James exited the front of the car that she relaxed. "Oh, you're okay. Who are these people?"

He glanced over at her indifferently, but his lips seemed to twitch to avoid frowning, as if he were unhappy to see her back already. "Unfortunately, there has been a change in plans. You see, Miss Brookes now carries something very valuable to research, and I'm afraid we're going to be taking her with us for... those purposes."

Everyone stared at him, all confused, as if he had just spoken to them in a different language. Jun didn't look at the other men with him; just Richard. "...what?"

He didn't bother explaining again and simply motioned forward for them to grab the now defenseless girl. She was only half conscious, and what little bit of her was awake, it was in pain. Jun watched in horror as they reached down and grabbed her forcefully away from Shannon, whom didn't hesitate to try and push them away, but ended up being pushed away herself by one of the burlier men. A stretcher was brought out from the car and Amy was placed on it. Corey had to be held back by Stan as he shouted obscenities and death threats to the men putting her away.

Jun only stood in horror, not entirely sure what she should do at this point. As the men got Amy loaded into the car and started to get back inside, themselves, Richard turned to leave but froze, turning to face her. It was almost as if time stood still for both of them.

She could see behind his mask of indifference, she could see the guilt on his face that he tried so desperately to hide. He, in turn, could see the shock, horror, and most of all, hurt on her features. A student that he had disliked had become a person he truly did want to protect, and he honestly hoped that she got out of this alive, despite the outcome.

She didn't say a word. There was nothing that could be said, because her disgust was mixed in with so many other things. He was the only one to speak. "Jun, if things had been different..." He slowly trailed off, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers against his forehead. "...Don't die."

He disappeared into the drivers seat, and it wasn't until the engined revved that she got ahold of herself. Watching as the car pulled away, she growled and ran after it, though it was useless. "How could you! Give her back! AMY!"

Before she could get too far, she felt someone slam into her from behind and hold her back. Corey had his arm wrapped around her, preventing her from going any further, but she had a feeling it was begrudgingly on his behalf. All of them stood there in silence, unable to voice words for what had just happened, until Shannon, ever the strong one, spoke up.

"They're heading to the football field. We can still catch them!" Shannon tugged Stan's hand and both of them took off, following by Corey as he beckoned Jun to follow. She watched their figures retreat for a moment before turning her gaze to her shotgun. Tightening her grip on it, she threw it to the ground, angrily.

"You son of a-" She cut off and shook her head violently, as if to kill off all her thoughts of him. Every single kind word, glance, or feeling she'd thrown his way since his rescuing of her. It was the thought of her sister that forced her to move her feet and follow into the steps of the others, but she had already fallen quite far behind.

She found herself slowing down as time went on, knowing her exhaustion was catching up with her. Leaning over on her knees, she closed her eyes, listening to the rustling of the flowers. She briefly wondered what had gone on with Corey and Sven where they had gone, or what had truly been going on every time she wasn't with one of them. She stood there for what must have been several minutes, replaying the events of the last night in her head, her eyes slowly opening to stare at the ground below her. As she lifted her head, she noticed the stone walkway separating her from the football field was void of people.

Had they run that quickly?

She forced herself to keep going, to take another step and then another. It was slow and painful, her walk to the stadium, but it was in a way relaxing. All these burdens around her, and she knew they were about to come to an end. It was a gut feeling, as if the sunrise in the distance was somehow a sign. Picking up her speed, she made one last run for it, making her way to the stadium. She heard a gunshot along the way, followed by quiet, and assumed that the others must've run into something. While it took her a bit of time to close the distance, she ran into the stadium at last minute to see a battle starting up between Stan, Shannon, and... Kenny?

Hatred filled her chest immediately at the sight of the monstrous man – no, he couldn't be called that anymore. Her eyes scanned past the fighting as she noticed the body of Corey off to the distance. She froze in place, feeling her chest knot up. It was impossible. He'd been there minutes ago, alive and well. Maybe broken mentally and physically, but well, nonetheless. Slowly, carefully, she started to walk towards him before breaking out into a run, not hearing Shannon's screams at her to stay back as she went into the middle of the field.

"Corey!" Jun dropped down beside him and shook him violently, as if that would make him wake up. Perhaps she didn't notice the self-inflicted bullet hole in his head... perhaps she chose not to notice it. "Corey, wake up! You cannot die after we've made it this far! What about Mei! She would kill you if she knew that-that... goddammit, WAKE UP!" She pounded on his chest like an angry child, then slouched over, tears pricking at her eyes.

She had remained strong through it all, but what was she supposed to do now? All she had to do was push herself a little longer. A little further. She would be free then, right? If she could just hang in there... She looked up just in time to notice Stan and Shannon frantically running towards her, shouting at her words she could hear. They were waving their hands around, aiming their guns and preparing to take fire. Yes. All she had to do was fight one last battle.

The colorful teen grit her teeth and pushed herself to stand up, but the moment her heels made contact with the ground, she felt a ripping pain in her chest. Eyes widening, she let out a choked cough, which was accompanied by blood that poured out from her mouth. Blinking in confusion, she slowly tilted her head down enough to see a deformed hand had been shoved through her chest. Her eyes seemed to glaze over with understanding as Kenny ripped his limb from her body, causing her to fall to the ground with a gurgling choke.

She saw Shannon and Stan jump back into battle immediately, but she could not hear their screams of anger thrown towards Kenny, nor could she hear him taunting them in return. She could only feel the pain in her chest as her body jerked, before her lungs felt as if they collapsed.

"M...ei..."

Slowly, the teen exhaled, closing her eyes as she reached out in an attempt to grab Corey's arm. It was odd, she thought to herself as she felt her mind drift away, how she felt her hatred dissipate once the black void closed around her.

But, she'd fought, _hadn't_ she? Up until the very last moment. She nor her sister could have asked for anything more.

* * *

–

Richard glanced behind him as he saw the black aurora rising from Amy's unconscious body, before turning his attention back to the helicopter controls, somehow knowing that the fight below him had ended. He sighed quietly, somehow also already knowing what was about to happen. He prided himself on being a logical man, after all. He should have known such a task would not be as simple as all this.

Though, he highly doubted the last few hours had proven very 'simple'.

He released the controls of the helicopter and leaned back as the aurora took over the entire aircraft, his fingers thumbing around his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out Jun's keychain and stared at it, a soft look coming to his features at the ridiculous little animal it was shaped to be. Somehow it fit her. Both her and her sister, honestly.

As the helicopter overloaded from the essence coming out of Amy, he only found himself hoping that Jun Wang survived this.

* * *

–

"Man... you think it's finally over?" Stan looked at Shannon after having awkwardly backed out of a kiss, the black aurora fading from the sky as bits of the exploded helicopter fell back to earth. She turned to face him again and took a step back from him, running her hand along the shotgun in her grasp.

"I don't know," she answered earnestly, her gaze locking with his eagerly. He offered her a smile, and he saw her determination return to her. "But it is time to cut all family ties... once and for **all**." She hoisted the gun up onto her shoulder and walked past him, heading towards the exit of the field. She glanced at the bodies of Corey and Jun regretfully, but knew it made her resolve all the stronger.

Stan stared back up where the helicopter had exploded for a moment longer before turning to face her. An somewhat amused smile spread across his lips, despite this being a terrible time for such emotions. He followed after the woman hurriedly.

"Rock and roll, baby. Rock and roll."

* * *

_**Horror Games: End**_

–

**I had originally planned for both Corey and Jun to live, but I wanted to keep the ending canon when I thought about it. I'm sorry if the ending seems a tad rushed or anything of the sort; I truly just wanted to be able to end this story while I had any inspiration left for it at all.**

**I hope it at least gave it a fitting end in some way, shape, or form, and I apologize for the abruptness once more.**

**I will be visiting the ObsCure section of fanfiction once again as I take up the challenge of rewriting Welcome to Leafmore, a story I'd had posted and taken back down only recently. Reason being is that it was sooooo old and I hadn't been paying attention to it for a while, so I figured I would just start over and do it properly this time.**

**So, yes, I oddly started with the second game, and now I'm going to move on to a story for the first game.**

**I look forward to traversing the halls of Leafmore once more, as the first game is by far my favorite.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**- Matron of Madness**


End file.
